Face the Music
by ThatLovingAngel
Summary: Hogwarts is having a talent show. some sing, some dance. some even fall in love. story is better then the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dude I own nothing, only angel seeing as she is me. Lol. If you know who/what it is then it is not mine.

She was sitting in the cabin when she got word of the biggest thing to happen at Hogwarts since the TriWizerd tournament.

Hogwarts was to have a talent show.

Ginny sat there thinking about what she was going to do if she was even going to try out. Maybe she would ask her best friend Angel to sing with her.

Angel and Ginny had been best friends since Ginny's 1st year. And their friendship had been the talk of the school for many months, since Angel was a Slytherin and Ginny a Gryffendor. It was also known that Angel was the only child of the dark lord. And harry potters half-sister.

Ginny was staring out the window when the cabin door opened and in walked Angel.

She had yet to change in to her robes, Ginny noticed. Instead she had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt that rode up to show her lean belly.

"So chick, gonna sing in the show?" Angel ask sitting down in the seat opposite Ginny.

"I was thinking that we could sing together." Ginny told her, looking at her best friends face for the first time since she walked in. Angel had long wavy black hair, green eyes and to much eye liner. All in all, she looked like any thing but an angel.

"Maybe we could both do a solo and then the 2 of us do one together." Angel said looking at her black nails.

"Ok but what am I going to sing?" Ginny said thinking that she only sounded good when she was singing with Angel.

"What ever you want to Gin. You're good so you could pull off a lot. I think I will do some Evanescence." She said thoughtfully as the train pulled in to the station at hogsmead.

Angel and Ginny were sitting at the Slytherin table when Dumbledore the announcement about the show.

"As I'm sure all of you have herd, we are to have what the muggle call a talent show. This means you can sing, dance, act, read poetry or any other talents you may have. The try-outs will be in one week. and on a different note, we will be having an addiction to our school. he will be arriving within the week, Jason Malfoy. he is coming to us all the way from the United States Magic school, The Salem Academy of Magic. i expect all of you to show him respect of reap the consequences" With that he sat back down and the feast begun.

"Why are you sitting over here Weaslette?" Said Malfoy, his trademark sneer on his face. "I'm sitting with my best friend." Ginny told him with a dismissive look. "Ang I'm going to the common room and going to bed. Ill see you tomorrow. "

A/N: well hello. [[Waves sorry this is so short, but I got the idea for it and just had to do it. And if you have any questions about anything just ask in a review and I will answer. If you want to know about angel you can also ask. Or go to her MySpace. And yes she does have one. Just ask for the URL and I will give it. And if you can of a song for angel and Ginny to do together, then please tell me. Well thank you for reading and look for chapter II coming up soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: gerrr! I do not own anything! Put it this way, if you know who or what it is it is not mine!

The common room was empty when she got there.

"Perfect" Ginny sighed as she dropped in to a chair In front of the fireplace. Why had Draco talked to her? Ginny had been in love with him since she had become friends with angel, and Ginny could admit to herself, he was one of the reasons that she had pursued a friendship with angel, To be closer to Draco. Although she had to keep up the front that she was in love with harry.

How could she love harry? He was her best friends little brother. And harry was obsessed with Cho Chang, that slut.

_**Flashback**_

Ginny and angel were walking to the library from the Slytherin common room when they herd what sounded like a girl moaning, so being the nosey people they are, when to see who it was. Leaning agents the wall was none other then Cho Chang, in the arms of Michael Greenfield, a 5th year hufflepuff.

Seeing this Angel walked over to them and pulled them apart. "Oh my god! Cho you are such a fucking whore!!! I have no Idea why my brother is in love with you!" Angel yelled as she pushed Cho in to the wall, she raised her hand like she was going to hit her, until Ginny said something.

"Angel its Snape lets go. Well both be in detention, come on." she said pulling angel away the now trembling ravenclaw.

"You lucky, I don't want to see you even look towards the Gryffendor table. Or ill kick your ass, you little hoe!" she said slamming her fist in to the wall on the side of her head, and then leaving.

"I don't see why harry likes her, I mean she is not even that cute. I mean I can think of like 3 other people that are cuter. Harry is so stupid!" she said getting more and more anger by the moment. "Oh sorry Gin, you're like in love with my brother huh?"

"No. No im not. I just act like I am, so my family will be happy. I mean the person I AM in love with will never, can never love me back, so I act like I am in love with harry to convince my family that I love him." Ginny said sitting on the bench that was here.

"Who do you love, Ginny? You know you can tell me, im your best friend." Angel had told her sitting next her on the bench.

"Swear you won't say anything, not to anyone?" angel nodded. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

_**End Flashback**_

It made Ginny smile to think of that little incident. Angel always had been more likely to use her fist then her wand. And indeed, Cho had not looked over at the table harry was at since then. And angel never said any thing to anyone about draco.

With draco in her head she started to think of what her would sing in the show. She wanted to say something to him with out saying it to him.

"what about that song that was on the radio when angel was over?" Ginny ask herself out loud. "What was the name of it though? Angel would know." So Ginny got up and left the room again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was walking through the school going to the Slytherin common room, looking for Angel when she ran into the man that had been on her mind moments before.

"look what the owl dragged in, what are you doing going into the Slytherin common room? your not in our house." Malfoy sneered at Gin as she stood at the entrance to his house.

"I'm looking for Angel, is she in there? and don't try to give me shit, I'm not in the mood." she told him . "is she in there or not?"

"awww dose POOR Weaslette miss her lesbain lover?" he said putting emphis on the 'poor'.

deciding to mess with him, knowing he was like any of the other men here that thought that her and angel were lesbians she told him "yes i miss my lover badly. i need her to make love to me. do you have a problem with that?" she said as Angel walked over to them from down the hall and put her arm around Ginny.

"hey there i know you. ew, why are you talking to that thing?" she ask gin looking at malfoy.

"Angel, you really are to American. and to think you were born here." Malfoy said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Well just think, in less then a week, ill have someone else to talk to like an American, your brother. is he at least cute? the last thing we need here is a clone of you." Angel said as she pulled Ginny though the open wall to the common room and to her dorm, that she shared with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. all of who were siting on there beds talking about their summer. they got quite as Angel and Ginny walked in.

"what is SHE doing here?" Pansy ask eyeing Ginny in her hand-me-down robes.

"we are going to have wild kinky lesbian sex, can we use your vibrator?" Angel ask trowing her self on the bed then she sat up and Ginny sat at the foot of the bed and pulled the curtains closed and ask angel to do a silencing spell, so they could talk without being over heard. once it was done they both layed on the pillows.

"so gin, thought of what your going to sing? i was thinking intend of Evanescence ill do "reflections by Christina Aguleara."

Ginny looked at her and smiled, "that is perfect for you. it will show everyone that your not the mean bitch you make yourself out to be. and i know what song i want to do, but i don't know the name of it. you had it on at my house, when me you and mum were cooking. something like 'in a second you'll be rapped around my finger, cause i can do it better' or something" she said sitting up"

"ohh Girlfriend, By Avril Lavigne. ' hey hey you you, i don't like your girlfriend. no way no way i think you need a new one'" Angel sang as she bounced around "ohhh and for our duet, we should do 'do you believe in magic?' by Aly and Aj. that would be funny! "

"then its settled, we have our songs. we just have to rehurse. and you can get snape to let us use his class. he loves you." ginny said laying back.

while they were talking Draco Malfoy was sulking around his dorm reading and re-reading the letter from his father that had been on his pillow when he walked it. it read

_Draco_

_As you may have heard by now, your brother Jason is being brought over to Hogwarts. it is to much trouble for him to be away all year around and your mother is missing him fiercely. he is a year ahead of you, but i leave it to you to make him comfortable and keep him from the wrong people, if you understand. forgive me for not telling you sooner._

_Your Father_

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Jason was coming. he had not seen his brother since he was young. Jay had been a troublemaker at home, so his father and mother had sent him to school in America. where he, according to his mother, 'straightened out' something he was not so sure of. when they were young and Jason would act up, father would beat them both. but Jason never learned. he would always go back to doing what he had just got in trouble for.

Draco sighed and lay down on his bed, and just as she was falling into a fitful sleep his best mate Blase walked in, "Malfoy, Dumbledore wants you in his office. its only the first day back, to early to get detention" Blase said laying on his bed as Draco got up and walked out.

what could the headmaster want so soon? had he done something on the train that Dumbledore knew of? he had no idea, so when he got to the gargoyle, it jumped aside to let him in and Draco walked up the steps to the office. when he opened the door what he saw was the last thing he expected. next to the headmaster was a Blondie man. a man that could have been his father, 20 years ago.

Jason Malfoy.

"hey little brother, miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

the next morning at breakfast Angel walked into the great hall and saw a new face at the Slytherin table. he was kind of cute. like an older, cuter, more built Draco. not that she would ever admit to thinking Draco was cute. but this new guy, he had to be Jason Malfoy, was like a god, a sexy forbidden god. as she walked over to the Slytherin table she looked at Ginny, sitting next to her Ron, hermioneand Harry and mouth the words 'hes hot!' and fanned her face a little. then sat down right in front of the Malfoys.

"So Blondie, you going to introduce me to your brother are and i going to have to do it myself?" Angel ask him ask she grabbed a muffin and some pumpkin juice.

"Why dont you go bother someone else? like your little Gryfindor buddys." Draco said brushing her off without even looking at her.

"Now Dracky, is that any way to talk to a beautiful woman like this?" Jason ask as he took the hair tie from Angels wrist and pulled his hair back, showing that he had his ear gaged. "now then, I'm sorry about my brothers rudeness. I'm Jason Malfoy. and you are?" he ask as he reached and took angels hand and kissed it, making Draco scoff.

Angel smiled at him as she threw part of her muffin at the back of Dracos head. "I'm Angel Riddle. nice to meet you. im so glad to have someone here that i can say stuff like 'what's poppin?' and not get ask what i mean." she said as Snape walked over to hand Jason his school schedule. "oh Professor, can i talk to you for a moment?" she ask as he started to walk away. he nodded and she fallowed him out to the corridor. "i was wondering, can Ginny and I use your class room to rehearsefor the talent show? we both have the songs we want to do, but no where to practice. and i was thinking that you being the best teacher at this school would help us out."

"of corseMiss Riddle, so long as all of your home work is done. i see no problem withit. when will you start rehearsing?" he ask her with a kind look that she was sure only she got.

"as soon as possible. we want to be ready for the try outs next week." she said smiling hugely. after getting the ok for her and gin to rehearse that night she walked back into the great hall, and instead of going to her table she walked over to the Gryffindor one and sat between Harry and Ron. "So Gin we are good to go we start tonight, im so excited." she said bouncing up and down. "so Harry, Ronny 'Mione, are you guys trying out?"

"aculey, I am. I'm going to be singing" Hermione said looking up from the always present 'Hogwarts, A history' she was reading for the millionth time.

"ya me too. i was thinking of singing too." harry said from next to her. Harry was a good singer too. she had heard himsinging some slow love song over the summer when they were both at the Weasleys.

just then she heard a VARY gay voice call out "I'M HERE!! BOW TO ME BITCHES!!!" Aaron Lovegood, and his twin sister Tessla walked in, they were distent cousins of Luna Lovegoodand some of angels really good friends, ever since Aaron had tried to get Harry to have gay sex with him Angel loved him. and with him came Tessla, she was a Gryffindor, but she acted like a Slytherin. where as it was the oppositefor Aaron, he was in Slytherin, but acted like a gryffindor most of the time. as Angel and the rest of the hall looked at him Tessla slapped the back of his head "shut up dip shit" then they walked over to the table with Angel, Ginny and the Trio.

Tessla sat next to Ron on Angels right, and Arron next to harry on her left.

"so harry, what are you doing later? do you think you can help me, i have an uh essay. ya a report for defence ageist the dark arts. i can make it warth it" arron told him as he put his hand on Harry's leg. then got hit by Angel.

"stop trying to sleep with my brother. that is gross." Angel told him standing up with Tess, Ginny and Hermione to go to class. " coming boys?" she ask as they walked out of the great hall. no knowing that from the other side of the room two silver-eyed men were watching them.

At the grand staircase they had to part ways. agreeing as always to meet out by the old willow by the lake for lunch. it was THEIR spot. had been since Angel and Ginny had meet. in Ginny's first year Angel had stumbled across her crying her eyes out over Tom Riddles Diary. after that she and Ginny had been attached at the hip. of course the Weasleys were sceptical for the first year. Ron and Percy actively trying to keep them from being friends. Ron by treating violence and Percy by giving her detonation. but nothing had worked. they were still together, still best friends and no matter how much Ron had hated her. after she helped save Ginnys life he saw that she was good and that she did love ginny. and he welcomed her to their 'group'. and they had been the 'it' group since. then arron and tessla had come and they group opened up and got 2 more people. then Luna had come and then there was 8. they were not together as much as gin and angel, but enough. they sent every summer camped out in the Weasleys yard, keeping each other up most of the night goofing off, or on the nights they weren't goofing off, they were talking, about the past, the present. and most of all. the War they all new was coming. it was given that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Tessla, and Aaronwere fighting with the Order. but Angel, they all knew her, but there was still doubt that she would turn on them. or run away. she had talked about it to ginny. but after her Fathers return in her 5th year she knew that her choice was made. she would fight along side of her friends, her Brother to kill her Father.

Angel was lost in thought as she walked into the Potions class for her first class. she was snapped out of her reverie when she walked into someone and fell on her ass. "ooooof. god body of steel." she said standing up rubbing her ass. "don't be standing in the middle of the door. Move it" she told the man in front of her, when he turned to look at her she saw that it was Jason Malfoy. "hello Malfoy? move!" and when he stepped aside she walked to her desk to start the day.


End file.
